FUCK YOU, KENNY!
by Spacedragon1999
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Kenny lashes out at Clementine over Sarita's death, what happens when she decides she's had enough, and lashes back? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead.


**Hey, guys!**

**I know it's been a while, but I have severe writer's block, so hopefully this will sate your appetite.**

**I ****was playing ep 4 and just kept thinking of Ben, and wishing Clem would take a leaf out of his book. It wasn't really her fault, so she shouldn't have to take Kenny's shit. Don't get me wrong, I like Kenny. He's generally a good guy, just not all there.**

**Anyways, you didn't click on this to read how I view the characters; you clicked to read my one-shot, so let's get started!**

* * *

My heart was pounding in my throat, my body numb and shaking as I backed up, stepping away as slowly as I could.

The look on Kenny's face terrified me. His lips were pursed, his skin pale and sweaty. His face was contorted in rage, guilt, fear, helplessness, and pure hatred. But that wasn't what made me feel empty inside.

His one good eye was flashing with the ability to kill.

That was it. After everything we'd been through; Hershel's farm, the drugstore, the motor inn, the St. Johns', the bandit attack, Lilly killing Carley, the train, Duck's bite, the herd, Savannah, Crawford, Carver, it all meant nothing to him now. He could very well kill me now. In revenge for Sarita.

For the first time I was... _afraid_ of Kenny.

"I-I tried to save her-" I choked out, tears lining my eyes as I shook horribly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw his grip on the pistol tighten. He wasn't having any of it.

He growled before screaming in my face, spit streaming from his mouth.

**_"You think because you're a little girl, you can just get people killed and no-one will_ care?!"**

My heart broke at that. I'd never seen him this broken before. I knew he was an angry man; the scar on Lee's face, so very reminiscent of my own, and the way he just... destroyed Carver were both prime examples of it.

Yet I'd never had the notorious temper of Kenny explode in my face. I'd never had reason to fear him before.

_**"That because you're 'sorry' it'll all magically go away?!"**_

A small bunch of anger was growing in my veins. I knew very well I'd gotten a lot of people killed: Ben, Lee, Omid, Alvin. I knew I'd made stupid decisions that ended badly.

But cutting off Sarita's hand wasn't one of them. If I hadn't, she'd have died from the infection anyway.

And Kenny had no right to start on who got who killed. At least I was no murderer. He saw Larry took a breath. We all heard it. But he still just smashed that salt lick on his head. No remorse.

My face twitched as he ranted.

**_"That's not how it works!"_**

He looked like he was about to calm down slightly, but he decided against it and took another step towards me.

**_"Everyone who's died for you, because of you, and you get to live?! That's just not fair! After everything you still know nothing! People get killed around you, you worthless little shit! And you just keep on keepin' on! Just wipe the blood from your hands and pretend it never happened! Well, it's time someone taught you!"_**

"Kenny," Rebecca tried but he ignored her, his eye hardening with intent.

_**"I don't even know why I ever trusted you! Before you and Lee showed up, we were fine! We were gonna get to Kat's sister in Memphis, and we were gonna be okay! If we hadn't stayed with you bastards my family would still be intact!"**_

The anger intensified. My blood was boiling. He had the cheek to talk shit about how it was OUR fault his family died?! It was HIM that CHOSE to stay with us!

**_"You couldn't even stay put in that fuckin' house! Oh, no, you just HAD to go runnin' to that psycho, and get Ben and Lee killed! And because of your age, you got away with it! Never so much as a scoldin'! Well, not_**_ **anymore!"**_

That fucker! He thinks I got away with it?! Never! Every night, every second of every day I never stopped thinking about them, the overwhelming guilt sometimes forcing my gun to my head. I never got away with it! The piece of shit.

**_"Just get the fuck out of here!"_**

A sick, cold satisfaction lurked behind his eye.

"Lee would be so fuckin' disappointed in you."

Snap.

_**"FUCK YOU, KENNY!"**_

Everything stopped.

My breathing was heavy, my teeth gritted. My hand was bleeding slightly from the pressure on the rough handle of the hatchet, which was now stuck in the brick wall. No more tears, just pure, unadulterated rage.

Everyone was shocked at the force I put behind everything, but I didn't care. Kenny had crossed the line.

"I know I've done a lot of stupid things, made a lot of mistakes, but I can tell you one thing: cutting her arm off wasn't one of them!"

Kenny's shock turned into anger but I stopped him before he even started.

"_**NO!**_If I hadn't chopped her arm off she would've died from the infection! The only difference is that what happened was quicker for her! And you have _**no**_** right** to talk! In that meat locker Larry breathed. We all heard him. But you still smashed his head in! Still left Lilly with nothing, and you still kept giving her shit every day!"

He glanced down guiltily for a second but I didn't care.

"Lee told me that you blamed yourself for Duck getting bit; that it was Hershel's retribution for Shawn at Hershel's farm. Well, if that's true, then this is Lilly's retribution for killing her dad! Now you know how she felt! Sarita was going to die anyway so stop blaming me! You reckless, murderous, hypocritical sack of shit!"

I ripped the hatchet out the brick and looked Kenny in the eye, then snarled.

_**"I'm done."**_

Jane narrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Where you goin'?"

I looked down.

"I'm gonna get Luke and Sarah..."

I looked back at Kenny.

"... then I'll be out of your hair. For good."

If I had looked back just once while I walked away, I would've seen the regret, pain and sorrow on his face as he dropped his gun, sat down and buried his face in his hands as he truly took in what he had done.

Now both of us were alone.

* * *

**Well, hope it lives up to expectations.**

**FOR READERS OF 1 BOY, 7 BILLION DEAD GUYS: I will continue it; there is no abandonment for that story! Just as soon as I get through this goddamn writer's block!**

**SD OUT**


End file.
